Summer Day
by The Lion in Winter
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama spent the day in a season. YusukeKurama Shounen ai.


Authors Notes: I haven't posted here in a long time, sorry about that. I have been writing but I decided to go ahead and post here as well. Yusuke/Kurama, what else?

Recommended Reading at "Confessions of the Master" by amalcolm1 . Totally brilliant piece of writing. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are exceptionally written by this author. You will fall in love with Watson's son too.

* * *

  
Summer Day

1. Yellow

In the early morning the sun rises over the water. The beach is near empty but they have a good portion of it to themselves. The blue ocean and cream sand flawless under the feet, not disturb by anyone.

The water's refreshing and Yusuke is watching from his towel, lying on his front, hand holding his chin observing the lemon, orange and rosy sky mixed with blues and greens to bring upon a new morning.

Looking a little lower down from the view to look at something of equal measure. Kurama in solid blue trunks coming out of the water with the red hair tie back in a upsweep, the greenest eyes shining luminous and only seeing him. Behind those shades, Yusuke smiled and saw something brighter than the sun.

2. Brown

The fox on his merry chase.

Into the woods for his prey. Nothing so small for the fox. His hunted is big and lean, with muscles and toned skin like bronze, no wait copper tinted from the sun at the beach they visited this morning where he rubbed his quarry down with lotion, to protect his prize. Yes, the fox hungered. To touch the cinnamon skin...

The fox touch the ground, looking but not at the dirt, sniffing the air, to spot, catch, or lure his Yusuke who has gotten very good at hiding in plain sight.

The brown patches among the grass and evergreen looked lost in a sea of green. The deep woodlands is darker than burnt sienna mixed mahogany, the deer and fawn are easily spotted but left quickly as they saw animals on a hunt.

Yusuke looking from a distance at his fox. Hidden behind a tree, concentrating his ki to a lower level to become invisible. Hands on a sturdy but drab tree, the skin peeling with umber colors beneath. It is flaking off. The dust attached is sweeping up tawny and rust flecks.

Smiling at his hunter waiting for him to make his move. Determined to stay at his spot for its being a good one, he needed to rub his eyes since the dust flowering from the tree interfered with his vision.

Blinking to clear his eyes he stopped breathing then a eye roll was in order. An arm wraps around him from behind handing him a handkerchief, "I got you."

Holding on the arm Yusuke said, "It seems so, what now?"

A kiss to the back of the neck, "Your turn."

In a flash the fox was gone, the hunter became game.

In another flash, the new tracker gave into the chase.

3. Green

At the edge of the woods lush shades of green where the grass, trees and bark was covered. Nearing civilization where asphalt meets gravel and dirt connect. They stay in the woods of lush young, wildlife neoteric of the warm evening, hidden in the shade behind foliate, the fresh smell of the blooming and budding life. Lying inside in cocooned greyness, together they watch until the green turns dark and the summer day is over.

4. Red

Laying on the couch, watching the back of the head twisting side to side, shaking and sometimes even nodding at whatever papers is on the coffee table. Every once in a while a hand would peer out into his field of vision.

The hair would sometimes get in the way and Kurama would push it back. Yusuke watched the different strands, the tones complimenting each other as they moved. Yusuke stared and thought, "Not the color of a red rose."

The parts to the whole he wondered, "Not brick like stone,"maybe like the color of those bird in one of Kurama's books "Hmm, a cardinal, maybe not."

Maybe wine, that color what he called it "Claret." he murmured but the other took no notice. He decided not wine.

He decided not crimson, garnet, geranium, or vermilion.

He needed further examination and before his thought completed, his hand grab the elusive color attached to a live head and looked at it carefully.

Long enough for the said live head to turn around and watch Yusuke, "What are you doing?"

Yusuke not listening and his disjointed voice, "Blood..."

"Should I even ask?"

"Not blood but cherry," pulling strands apart, "russet, scarlet, burgundy, carmine and dahlia," holding it to the light "It's all there."

Looking back at Yusuke, then the hair he was holding on to then back at him again. Kurama simply smiled, "I guess you liked the thesaurus I got you."


End file.
